Ser ou não ser
by Monako
Summary: Primeiro fic de Tenjou Tenge .. Masstaka e Souichirou espero que gostem [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Oieee! Meu primeiro fic E tbm o primeiro brasileiro do Tenjou Tenge xD

Q emoção! Hehe/o/ espero que gostem apesar de ter apenas 2 capítulos dessa historia\o\ Q comentem E q non esqueçam\o!

Ah sim! Gome-nasai aos erros de ortografia e as palavras mal usadas.

Divirtam-se!

Mew!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ser ou não ser... Eis a questão

Capitulo 1

O que é ser forte?

O que poderia acontecer de interessante na vida de um representante do grupo de execução?

"_Que tédio.._."

Pensava Nagi em um olhar impaciente para o professor que agora olhava em sua direção, parecia prestes a fazer uma pergunta, mas para a sorte de Souichirou o sinal do intervalo havia tocado quando o professor abriu a boca.

Nagi ficou no lugar em que sempre ficava, no ultimo andar sozinho sentado no muro observando as pessoas do colégio e refletindo as coisas da vida até se tornar representante do grupo de execução.

-Souichirou-sama!

Ouvia-se a voz esganiçada e alegre de não muito longe do local. Era Natsume Aya que correu na direção de Nagi que estava olhando para trás esperando que ela pulasse em seu pescoço e encostando abruptamente seus grandes seios em seu rosto, fazendo-o parar de respirar.

-Ah! Está me sufocando!

-Opa! Gomena-sai!

O sorriso de Aya ainda era o mesmo comparado com o que sempre viu desde que a conheceu. Eh... Tudo é sempre a mesma coisa... Será que algo não poderia mudar? Só um pouquinho!

-Souichirou-sama, Maya está te chamando, está te esperando na sala da presidente.

-Ai ai... Será que pelo menos ela poderia desta vez me dar uma missão de boa categoria?

-Vá e veja.

Dizia Aya no seu jeito kawaii.

Chegando à sala da presidente...

-O que é?

Dizia Nagi intolerável.

Maya estava sentada na mesa presidencial, seu rosto era quase invisível, pois a sala estava escura e sua única luz era a pouca que atravessava a cortina que ficava atrás da mesa.

-Nossa, está de mau-humor hoje?

Dizia Maya em um tom debochado.

Souichirou não respondeu.

-Bem, como você quer ir direto ao caso, então é o seguinte, nós chegamos a um conceito: Desde que te conhecemos, você sempre foi a pessoa que é hoje, mas seus poderes multiplicaram-se...

Um leve sorriso surge no canto da boca de Nagi.

"_A Maya-chan está me elogiando! Finalmente algo diferente depois de tanto tempo..."_

Pensava ele se contorcendo por dentro, porém por fora mantinha seu sorriso conservado.

-Mas não adianta.

Continuou Maya e logo em seguida fez uma pausa para ver a reação de Souichirou.

O rosto dele não era mais o mesmo, seu sorriso fora substituído por um duvidoso olhar maligno em direção aos olhos não muito bem visíveis de Maya.

-Como assim?

-Você precisa melhorar como rep...

-Vai se ferra!

Interrompeu Souchirou.

-Por que eu não sou forte? Hã? Talvez porque eu tenha um dragão com forças infinitas dentro de mim e não sei usá-lo, pois sou uma criança de 17 anos!

Dizia ele em um tom radicalmente alterado.

-Oh! Como você sabe?

Dizia mais uma vez Maya em seu tom debochado.

-E é por isso que eu quero que me ouça... Quero que você fique mais forte também no cérebro, pra não ficar dando esses chiliques de crianção!

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala.

-Você vai treinar com Massataka-senpai, ele vai te ensinar a ser uma pessoa mais sensata de seus atos.

Souichirou saiu da sala sem dizer nada não deixando que Maya disesse como sempre:

-"Agora pode ir embora."

_"Baka baka baka baka! Por que ela insiste nisso? E por que eu insisto nela?"_

Foram os pensamentos que permaneceram em sua cabeça até chegar aos portões da escola antes mesmo de acabar as aulas, e com quem ele esbarra?

-Não, você não vai embora, as aulas ainda não acabaram.

Sim, era Massataka em sua frente com um olhar fixo nos olhos de Nagi e uma das mãos levantadas com o objetivo de impedir que Souichirou saísse do colégio.

-CAI FORA!

Dizia Souichirou gritando.

-É por isso que Maya não te aceita, porque você é muito chato!

-...

-Se sair perderá mais um ponto...

.: o O o O o O o O o :.

-Não! Não é assim!

-Como é então?

-Seja mais clássico! Diga coisas que vem do seu coração, e não coisas decoradas!

-Mas isso dá muito trabalho!

Discutiam os dois um pouco antes de chegarem ao vestiário masculino depois da aula de educação física. A fila para entrar nos boxes estava grande e enquanto isso:

-Não é assim que se faz! Olha, você tem que chegar com postura ereta, um olhar atencioso e no fundo dos olhos de uma garota, daí é só falar o que quer.

-Mas pra que tudo isso?

-Meu amigo, as mulheres gostam disso, e é isso que você tem que fazer para conquistá-las.

-Hahaha! Quem é você pra falar disso?

-Hã?

-Você mal consegue chegar perto da Aya e quando consegue acaba se cagando de medo!

-Isso não é verdade... Você não está entenden...

-Ah! Qualé mermão! Você sabe que ela gosta é de mim!

-Ai, ai... Você nunca vai entender, então é melhor nem te explicar.

-Tá tá...Que seja, mas pelo amor de Deus! Vamo sai daqui por esse bando de homem pelado no banheiro não cai muito bem em mim, então...

-Sim, a gente espera eles saírem. Mas outra coisa, você tem que parar de falar essas gírias violentas.

E por ai vai a conversa de homem.

Conversaram por muito tempo, e parece que em apenas um dia, aqueles que se odiavam pareciam amigos a séculos. O tempo passou e eles esqueceram que iam tomar banho e quando se deram conta, o banheiro masculino estava deserto.

-Agora sim, sem mais nenhum homem.

Cada um entrou num boxe, um ao lado do outro, pareciam até irmãos.

O único som que agora havia no banheiro era o de água caindo, até que o silêncio foi cortado por Massataka que saiu de seu boxe ao encontro do de Nagi abrindo a porta:

-Souichirou-san, você tem sabonete ai com você?

-Tenho toma...

Souichirou virou-se para Massataka e pegou o sabonete que infelizmente caiu, abaixou para pega-lo sem nenhuma malícia e quando levantou deu-se de cara com o rosto de Massataka, isso assustou Nagi profundamente, pois seus olhos eram lindos e sua respiração estava quente e realmente muito perto dele. Massataka tinha no rosto um sorriso e um olhar malicioso, que foram contribuídos por uma feição de grande pavor. Nagi não conseguia se mover, não sabia o que acontecia, sabia que era "macho", "mas por que este momento está sendo tão bom?" pensou. Para cortar a agonizante tensão de Nagi e dos leitores também, Massataka pega o sabão da mão de Nagi e com um leve sorriso diz tão baixo que quase impossível de se ouvir:

-O que pensou que eu iria fazer bobinho?

E Massataka volta para seu boxe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leiam o próximo \o/


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Eu sei o que é ser forte

-Onee-chan, você tem certeza que Souichirou-sama tem que fazer esse treinamento "psicológico"?

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo Aya. Fique tranqüila, pois seu Souichirou-_Kun_ está em boas mãos.

Conversavam as irmãs Natsume a caminho da escola.

Nagi estava vindo de sua casa morgado como todo dia de manhã, até encontrar pelo caminho Massataka.

-Bom dia.

Massataka era o primeiro a falar com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Hã...? Oh, bom dia senpai.

Não disseram mais nada até chegarem à escola e entrarem em suas salas.

Sim, sim, Nagi ainda pensava no ontem ao final da tarde, no banheiro, sozinhos, "_eu, ele, nós_...".

-Souichirou! Eu te fiz uma pergunta!

Dizia o professor interrompendo o pensamento de Nagi irritadamente.

-Fez é?

-Fiz! E quero a resposta!

-Isso é óbvio, é claro que quando se pergunta alguma coisa você quer saber a resposta!

-Então diga!

-Como vou dizer se nem sei a pergunta?

E assim se prolongou a discussão até a hora do intervalo.

_-"Nossa hoje o tempo passou rápido, deve ser porque estava me divertindo discutindo com aquele professor palerma...Que bom."_

Logo depois de seu pensamento, Nagi esperou por Aya, que viria abraça-lo histericamente e sufoca-lo com seus enormes seios. Mas ela estava demorando... Mas Nagi não queria se preocupar com isso, queria aproveitar que não teria ninguém o aporrinhado até que:

-Souichirou.

Uma voz masculina muito familiar, Souichirou se virou, era Bob em seu aspecto mal-humorado de sempre.

-Fala.

-A Maya tá te chamando, disse que quer você lá sem enrolação.

-Ai meu saco!

Dizia Souichirou descendo do muro e saindo do ultimo andar.

Chegando lá...

-Ola, e então, como estão indo as suas aulas de moralidade?

-Era só isso?

-Sim, algum problema?

Ai! Tomou!

Souichirou não respondeu, ficou um instante na sala e depois saiu batendo a porta bruscamente, e como sempre nessas horas ele encontra nada mais, nada menos que Massataka.

-Venha, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa.

Dizia Massataka segurando o braço de Souichirou bruscamente, por sua feição estava agoniado.

Seguiram correndo até chegar a um lugar muito deserto das quadras e dos campos da escola, mas ainda sim estavam nela, era apenas um corredor secreto e que ninguém sabia onde ficava.

-O que que tá pegando? Onde nós estamos?

-Já disse para parar com essas gírias...

Dizia Massataka chegando perto de Souichirou.

-... Nagi-kun.

Terminou ele.

O rosto de Souichirou cobria-se de rosa a cada passo que Massataka dava.

-Como você fica bonito rosadinho...

Agora a feição de Souichirou mudou para desespero total.

-Nagi-Kun.

Dizia Massataka agora sussurrando em seus ouvidos.

"_Meus Deus! O que eu devo fazer? Empurra-lo? Bater nele até morrer e dizer: TOMA SUA BICHA! Ou simplesmente deixar que ele faça o que quer?"_

Agora Massataka tocava no botão do sobre tudo de Souichirou, que por sua vez tomou forças par dizer.

-Não. Nani...?

-Não se aflita... Eu te ensinarei, apenas isso.

-Mas...

-Shh

Dizia Massataka calando-lhe com dois dedos em sua boca.

-Vai dar de difícil a essa altura do campeonato? Você não em escapa mais.

"_Terei que desistir... Vou deixar ele... Oh..."._

Pensava Souichirou quando sua blusa já estava aberta e as mãos de Massataka, que pareciam ásperas, percorriam maciamente seus contornos, detalhe por detalhe...

-Você é...?

-Só se você quiser, mas... Se você quiser, eu também posso parar.

"_Pronto! Minha chance!"_

-Não, continue... Por favor.

"_O que??? O que eu to fazendo!?! BAKA!"._

-Como quiser...

Massataka seguiu para a calça, abriu o zíper delicadamente desabotoou o botão, desceu vagarosamente, assim como sua cueca não sei por que, mas eu odeio essa palavra xD.

Viu o que lhe tinha apresentado, e sim, ele estava ereto e vermelho.

-Se estava querendo tanto era só falar.

Massataka o coloca na boca e age freneticamente em uma sincronização. Os gemidos de Souichirou aumentavam a cada segundo, queria que aquilo durasse para sempre, mas se durasse com certeza ele teria um enfarte, mas já passará pois seu líquido já empestara a face de Massataka.

-Oh! Você foi rápido.

Massataka lançava um grande sorriso kawaii a Souichirou que pareceu gostar e correspondeu-lhe com um beijo, algo realmente repentino, mas que durou um bom tempo.

-Nagi...Eu...

-?

-Eu... Eu te a... Eu te adoro!

Disse Massataka olhando profundamente os olhos de Souichirou.

-Não tenha medo, eu sei que ama

O primeiro muito esperado sorriso kawaii de Souichirou.

-Esse foi o melhor presente que você pode me dar Nagi-kun, seu sorriso! Agora em troca lhe ofereço... Eu.

Massataka tirou sua blusa e abaixou sua calça de modo extremamente rápido e lhe ofereceu o pecado que poucos homens oferecem um ao outro.

Souichirou não esperou e lhe penetrou profundamente, provocando uma alto gemido de Massataka.

-Você me faz voar Souichirou! Por favor, continue.

Souichirou continuou devagar por algum tempo e depois seus quadris se batiam com os de Massataka mais rapidamente até se satisfazerem.

Ficaram em silêncio deitados naquele lugar estranho, porém o lugar que fez com que fossem apenas um em um par. Ah, como aquela tarde foi feliz para ambos, e com certeza, não vão esquecer dela, não mesmo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arigatowwwwwwwww! Mew!


End file.
